The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 11: Bulldog (George Carlin).
Here is part eleven of The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in Bulldog for the US) (George Carlin) * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Henry * Montana (from Play Safe) as Gordon * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as James * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Toby * Casey Joe as Duke * Little Chug as Falcon * Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as The Mid Sodor Railway Manager * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Stuart * Edgar (from Dougal) as Duncan * Michael Banks (from Mary Poppins) as Stephen Hatt * Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Mrs. Kyndley * Farmer Ernest (from Crash Bandicoot) as Farmer Trotter * Coaches * Freight Cars * Breakdown Train * Cabooses Transcript * Narrator: One morning, Tootle was impatience. He was wearing a new coat of paint and long for everyone to see it. The other engines were still dozing, but not Tootle. (Tootle is impatient with the other engines still asleep) * Tootle: Driver should be here by now. What's he doing? * Montana: Sleeping. * Narrator: Grunted Montana. * Tootle: But that means I'll be late. The coaches will be waiting and the passengers will get cross. * Rustee Rails: Rubbish! * Narrator: Huffed Rustee Rails. * Harry Hogwarts: It's still early. * Narrator: Added Harry Hogwarts. * Harry Hogwarts: You just wanna showoff. * Tootle: No, I don't. * Casey Junior: Never mind, Tootle. * Narrator: Said Casey Jr. * Casey Junior: It'll soon be time for work, but be careful, or you might run into danger and Casey Joe is not here to save you. * Jebidiah: C-C-Casey J-J-Joe? * Narrator: Stuttered Jebidiah. * Jebidiah: You mean our hero? * Narrator: A large painting of Casey Joe hung on the engine shed. * Casey Junior: The very same. * Narrator: Said Casey. * Casey Junior: Driver told me the story. Listen. * Narrator: And this is the story Casey told them. * Casey Junior: Long ago, when Choo Choo was still called Whoo Whoo and Little Chug Little Huff, they worked with Casey Joe on his own railway, but Little Huff still had a lot to learn. (the engines are working hard while taking freight and passenger trains) The Manager came to see him. * Manager: Little Huff I'm pleased with your work so far. Now you must learn the difficult part of the line. We call it "The Mountain Road". * Casey Junior: Little Huff was excited. * Little Chug: Yes please, sir. * Manager: So tomorrow, when you have a new coat of paint, you will go on it. Casey Joe will explain everything. * Little Chug: Huh! * Casey Junior: Thought Little Huff. * Little Chug: Casey Joe's an old fusspot. * Casey Junior: Next day came. * Casey Joe: Listen. * Casey Junior: Warned Casey Joe. * Casey Joe: The mountain road is difficult. I'll lead. * Little Chug: No. * Casey Junior: Replied Little Huff. * Little Chug: I'll lead. How can I learn the road with you lumbering ahead and blocking the ? * Casey Joe: Suit yourself. * Casey Junior: Said Casey Joe. * Casey Joe: But never mind the view. Look at the track. * Casey Junior: The engines set off. (Little Huff and Casey Joe set off, hauling a green and yellow coach, a brown coach, two orange coaches, and a red caboose) * Casey Joe: Look at the track. * Casey Junior: Puffed Duke. * Casey Joe: Never mind the view. * Little Huff: Fusspot, fusspot. * Casey Junior: Replied Falcon. * Little Huff: Fuddy-duddy, fuddy-duddy, fuddy-duddy. * Casey Junior: The engines' speed grew slower and slower. * Little Huff: Don't dawdle, don't dawdle! * Casey Junior: Urged Falcon. * Casey Joe: No hurry, no hurry. * Casey Junior: Puffed Casey Joe. Soon they approach the tunnel. Little Huff didn't like the tunnel. It was curved and he couldn't see. * Little Huff: I wanna get out! I wanna get out! * Casey Junior: He sighed. One moment, everything seemed safe. (Little Huff derails and hangs dangerously over the edge, only for Casey Joe to hang on with all his strength) But then suddenly... Little Huff was derailed and hung dangerously over the edge. Casey Joe bravely held on with all of his strength. * Little Huff: Stop shaking! * Casey Junior: He called. * Little Huff: I can't hold you if you shake! * Casey Junior: Casey Joe's driver and fireman work quickly to the two engines safe again. Then came more trouble. * Little Huff: Water! * Casey Junior: Cried Casey Joe's fireman. * Fireman: Casey Joe needs water quickly! * Casey Junior: Luckily there was the workers' cottage nearby. Soon everyone was passing jugs, buckets, kettles and saucepans filled with water until Casey Joe's first was quinched. All the while, Casey Joe was building more strength. At last, when everyone's help, he was able to pull Little Huff back on to the rails. (Casey Joe pulls Little Huff back onto the rails) Then they started off once more. The manager was waiting at the top station. (the two engines, back on the rails, set off and arrive at their destination) He apologized for the accident. * Passengers: Your Casey Joe... * Casey Junior: Said the passengers. * Passengers: Is a hero! He stirm firmed like a bulldog and wouldn't let go. * Casey Junior: Little Huff was greatful too. * Little Huff: Thank you for saving me, Casey Joe. I didn't know you bothered after I've been so rude. * Casey Joe: Oh well. * Casey Junior: Replied Casey Joe. * Casey Joe: You just had a new coat of paint. It wouldn't been a pity if you rolled down the mountain and spoiled it. Category:Julian Bernardino